Sister?
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: A sister visits her brother that has been keeping secrets from her, will her bro survive without her finging out the truth? Read to fing out! R&R! No Flames! Chapter 4 is FINALLY up!
1. Sister Secret

**Chapter 1: Sister Secret**

"Good luck, Meec'!" a certain orange monkey with red eyes called

"Thanks, Mandarin! I'll be back soon! Make sure those 2 don't distory the house, Shia!" Meeca called

"I will!" Shia called and Mandarin&M.Meeca pouted

Meeca stepped on to the ship and takes the controls.

"This'll be fun!" Meeca said excitingly

She blasted off and the trio watched her fly out of the atmosphere.

"I hope she will be OK." Shia said worried

"She'll be fine!" Mandarin said

"Hey, she maybe a pain, but she can take care of herself!" M.Meeca said and turned around and headed for the house.

"Your right. She can take care of herself." Shia said and she&Mandarin followed M.Meeca

----In Space----

"Hope your ready to see your little sis, Brotha." Meeca said

----In Shuggazoom----

Antauri was in his room medidtating and a knock on the door intrupted it.

"Come in." Antauri called and Chiro stepped in

"Hey, Antauri! Just came to tell you it's time for lunch." Chiro said

Antauri nodded and started to float out of the room. And looked back to see Chiro holding a picture frame that was on the floor. Antauri stared blankly and floated over to see what he was staring at. He looked over Chiro's shoulder and went wide-eyed. It was a picture a 2 kids. One was a boy with black hair, green/yellow eyes. The other one was a younger girl with dark, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. The girl had pounced onto the boy and was onto of his head and they were both laughing.

Antauri used his powers to take it out of the boys hands and into his own. Antauri hid the picture behind his back with tail and smiled big.

"Who are they, Antauri?" Chiro asked

Antauri smiled and started to sweat nervously and he said "Nobody."

Chiro stared suspisuly, but shrugged it off. He left the room and Antauri sighed and put the picture under his bed where it always was. He walked out of the room and went to the kiction to have lunch.

----On the outskirts----

A blue, silver, and black ship landed softly onto the surface and the door opened to reveal a dark, dark brown haired girl with deep brown eyes. She wore a light blue sleeveless top with 'If I snap, you go first!' written in white, black cargo pants, yellow handless very loose gloves, black wrist bands that goes to her elbows under her gloves, blue and white sneakers, light brown highlights in her hair that slightly curves at her shoulders in a ponytail & a green star necklace.

She stretched and sighed. She had been flying for 3 hours and her back was killing her. She looked at the city and smiled.

"I'm comin' Antauri." she said and ran off

----Back to the robot----

"I'm going for a walk, anyone wanna come?" Chiro asked

"I shall." Antauri said

"Oh,oh! I'll come, too!" Otto said jumping up and down

They walked out side and walked around the city for a couple of moments. Then Chiro saw a certain dark, dark brown haired girl walk in front of them and Chiro's head followed her. She looked just like the girl in the picture. Otto saw her, too and saw that Chiro was staring at her.

"You OK, Chiro?" Otto asked then smirked "You don't have a crush on her, do you?"

Chiro shook his head and faced Otto "No, she just looks like the girl in Antauri's picture I found in his room."

Antauri froze and turned to where Chiro was looking and saw the same girl talking to someone. Antauri anime sweatdropped.

"Do you know her, Antauri?" Chiro asked

"No, never have seen her in my life." Antauri answered

The girl looked at them and smiled. She walked to them and took a long glance at Antauri then turned to Chiro.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a boy with black hair with greenish yellow eyes?" She asked

"No, but my friend Antauri had a picture of you and a boy your talking about! What's his name?" Chiro said then asked

Antauri froze and the girl bent down to his level. She looked straight into Antauri's eyes. Antauri anime sweatdropped and started to get nervous. And then she smiled and laughed.

"How weird it that! My bro's name is Antauri! 'Tauri for short!" Meeca said and stood up

"Really! That is weird!' Otto said and Meeca looked at him and blinked

Next thing everyone knew the girl was hugging Otto like crazy.

"You are soooooo kawaii!" She said and kept hugging him

"Thanks!" Otto smiled and hugged her back

"What's your name, by the way?" Chiro asked

Meeca stood up and american saluted "Meeca's the name! Being hyper is my game!"

"Nice to meet you, Meeca! Where are you from?"

"Oh, you proubly don't know the planet! It's a planet called 'Earth' it's in another galaxy! You saved it last month!"

"Oh! Do you mean that planet we saved from being crupted by the Dark Worm!" Otto asked

"That's the one!"

"COOL!"

"Well, I better be going! See ya! And if you see my bro! Call me!" Meeca said and handed a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it.

"Alright, we'll make sure to." Chiro said and took the piece of paper

"See ya!" she called and ran off

"She's nice!" Otto said

"Yea, she is" Chiro said

Antauri then muttered "You haven't seen her angry..."

"What was that, Antauri?" Chiro asked

"Nothing, Chiro."

----With Meeca----

She sighed as she walked the streets.

"Antauri still thinks I don't know about him and the hyperofroce." Meeca muttered "Well, he doesn't know that Mandarin lives with me, so he doesn't know that I know..."

Meeca stopped and rubbed her head "Great now I've made myself confused!"

She started to walk again and she wondered when she is going to tell Antauri she knows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1!

Behold! Antauri has been keeping a secret from me! Bad boy! (Insert the song 'Bad Boy' here)

M.Meeca: And don't fret peoples! Meeca is gonna update her stories!

Me: Yea, the next chapters of 'Q?', 'Future Meetings', 'New Hyper Force?', 'Antauri and Nova's secret past', and 'Super Mew Mew' are comin' soon! Now, you know the drill!

Chi: Gibson's Drill?

Me: NO!

**Please Review!**

**Next Chappie Will Be Longer!**


	2. Dark&Light

**Chapter 2: Dark&Light**

Antauri walked into his room and locked the door. He sighed as he walked to his bed and reached under his bed to pull out a small black box that had AM written on it. He opened it and pulled out a silver chained necklace with a silver cesset moon on the end of it.

"I wonder if she still has the other necklace..." Antauri wondered and stared at the pendent

Antauri put the necklace around his neck and looked back into the box. The box contanded some photos. Antauri pulled out a silver flip, picture phone with a black chinese dragon disgn with light blue buttons on the inside. It also had a home-made stuffed lightblue monkey on the cellphone strap.

Antauri tapped the stuffed monkey and it swang back and forth.

"It's been that long hasn't is..." Antauri muttered

He sighed then the the phone rang and he jumped and almost dropped the phone. He quietly growled at the phone, but anwsered

"Yes?"

_'Yo!'_

"And who might this be?"

_'Why your loving sister of course'_

Antauri coughed "Loving Sister!"

_'Pfft! You don't gots to be so mean!'_

"Sorry, and why are you calling?"

_'I'm in Shuggazoom! I came ta visit, but everyone I talked to said they didn't know you!'_

Antauri anime swetadropped "Right, um, about that..."

_'Oh, hold that thought I gotta go, talk ta ya later! BEEP'_

"She hung up. That girl!" Antauri growled and put the phone back into the box and wrapped his fingers around his necklace.

He put the box back, but kept the necklace around his neck and under his fur. Then he walked to the main room in boredom.

----In Shuggazoom----

Meeca walked down the busy street and doged people as they passed. She stared at her light blue flip, picture phone with a white phoenix disgn on it, and it has silver buttons. She slipped the phone into her leg pocket and looked up. She saw a group of teenage boys atleast 15. She walked closer to see them hitting a small black cat with yellowish-green eyes, and it had a red bandana around it's neck.

Meeca growled at scolded "Oh, that's just plain low!"

Th boys looked at her. A spiky-haired red head walked up and said "Oh? And what are you gonna do about it, Kid?"

"I got a name ya know!"

"So? Your just a little kid! Your no threat to me!" The red head smirked and laughed

Meeca glared and slightly bared her teeth at the boy.

"Oh! Look, Boss! She's tryin' to look threatning!" a black long haired boy laughed

Meeca glared as everyone laughed. Then she smiled sweetly and an imagiary halo appeared over her head. The group stopped laughing and the cracked their knuckles. Meeca just kept smiling and she glanced at a corner.

The gang came closer. Then she glanced at a cop who just rounded the corner and she fell to the ground and started to cry (fake). The cop looked at her and walked over.

"Is there any problem?" he asked

"No sir." the red head said

Meeca looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Wah! I'm soooooooo glad your here! These mean boys hurt me!" Meeca cried and hugged to cop

The cop glared at the gang and they anime sweatdropped. Next thing they knew they were chased by the cop. Meeca looked up after they all ran off and she smirked.

"Wow, 'Tauri's right! I am a drama queen!" Meeca said and walked over to the cat

She gently picked it up and said "You have to stop getting into trouble...Antauri."

----On the distant planet of Earu----

A white tiger with sapphire green stripes and emerald green eyes walked down an aisle of hunts and went to the center of a little village. It sniffed a spot with dried blood and claw scratches on it. It looked to the moon. (it was night time)

"Almost time, A.M..." it said and roared

----On Earth----

A swift shadow ran through the streets of Meeca's hometown searching for something or someone. It came upon a young 17 year old boy with dirty orange hair in a long ponytail and red eyes. He glared at the shadow.

"So, we meet again." the shadow said "It hasn't been long, now has it?"

The boy glared harder and growled "It hasn't been long enough."

The two were about to attack each other when--

"HEEEEEY!" a voice called out causing the two to anime fall

The boy glared at the running up figure and scolded "WHAT THE (beep) DO YOU WANT!"

Then the figure came into the light and it was, you guessed it, Blackrose.

"Must you use such language, Maru!" Blackrose scolded back

"DON'T CALL ME MARU YOU (beeeeeeeeep)" the boy yelled

Blackrose pouted "Sor-ry Mandarin!"

Mandarin growled then turned back to the shadow, but it disappeared. Mandarin anime sweatdropped and his eye twitched. Blackrose stared blankly. Suddenly Mandarin lounged an attack at Blackrose. She sighed and held up a black object and Mandarin's face met it. He slipped to the ground.

"(beep) frying pan..." Mandarin cursed

Blackrose grinned in victory and walked away humming a cheerful tune.

"Meeca just HAD to let Blackrose borrow that while she was gone...that (beep) girl..." Mandarin muttered

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2!

Mandarin: That was a...painful chapter...

Me: Yea, and it's gonna get more painful.

Blackrose: (Pops Mandarin upside the head) HOW **DARE **YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE ON ME!

Everyone: (Snickers)

Mandarin: OUCH! Man, Blackrose! You black (beep) freak!

Blackrose: (Gasp) (Hits Mandarin with a hammer)

Mandarin: Why you (beep)! Huh? (beep beep beepy de beep beep) OK! WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH (beep)!

Me: (With the sarcered 'Beep' controler in hand) Now I can control Maru, Middie, Genki, AND Kage's language!

Maru,Middie,Kage,&Genki: HEY! (Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)

Me: YAY! FUN! You know the drill!

**Please Review!**

**You all are proubly wondering who the shadow was, who that tiger was, AND why I called that cat 'Antauri'. You shall find out soon. Wait? 3 CLIFFIES! ALL HAIL THE CLIFFIES! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Gets whack out cold)**

**Mandarin: Sorry, about that. Just review.**


	3. Cat Fight!

**Chapter 3: Cat fight!**

Helllllllllo, peoples! I'm FINALLY updateing this funny, yet stupid story--(An annoyed girl with REALLY messy hair with a sleeveless t-shirt and baggy pants walks in growling)

Me: CHRRRRRYYYYYSSSSS!

Chrys: (Gulps) Weeeeeeeell, looks like I better be runnin'. BYE! (Runs away)

Me: Dang, I sleep in and she call my story stupid! Whaz next! (Gumbles under breath)

Gabby: Well, let's get on with the show while Meeca wakes up. (Pushes light blue button)

* * *

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Nova's voice rang out through the robot

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Sparx's voice was also heard

Antauri sighed and rounded a corner bumping into Sparx. Sparx hopped back up and kept running and to Antauri's luck Nova ran into him.

"SPARX!" Nova scolded and she hopped off and kept running also

Antauri picked himself off the floor and rubbed his head. Muttering something about 'I hate gravity' or something like that. Antauri walked into the main room and saw no one. He sighed and walked out of the robot and walked deep into the park where barly anyone went. He stopped in front of a lake and tooking some of the fresh calming air.

What Antauri didn't know was that at that moment Nova was walking to the same lake trying to find (and kill) Sparky. She stopped at the lake and blinked. She was surprised to see a young boy with silver and black hair tied in a ponytail with his left bang covering his eye. She didn't see his eyes because of his bangs. He wore a chinese outfit that was outlined with black, no shoes, a golden triangle shaped earring on his right ear, but what really surprised her was that the team logo was on the outfit. He also had a silver chained necklace, a silver cesset moon attatched with a silver star in the middle.

The young boy was moving around like a dance with what looked like darkness around him. He was moving so swiftly that Nova couldn't help but stare. She new darkness was evil, but this darkness felt oddly calming. She forgot everything about Sparx and sat down to watch the boy. Then the boy moved into the water and Nova's eyes widened when she saw that every step he took the water turned to ice.

Then the boy stopped and panted. He stepped back onto the land and sat down. He heard clapping and turned to see Nova. His eyes widened and he jumped up. Nova stood up and got a glance of his eyes. A calming and surprising ocean blue. _Just like Antauri's..._Nova thought

"I'm sorry for surprising you." Nova said

"No problem..." The boy said in a deep calming voice

Nova blinked confusingly _Same voice..._Nova thought. Suddenly the boy dashed off.

"Wait!" Nova called and ran toward him, but wasn't looking where she was going and fell into the cold water

The boy stopped and looked back. It was so cold that Nova's body felt numb and she couldn't swim back up. Her vision became blurry, and the last thing she saw was a bright silver light and a form of a robot monkey coming towards her. Then all was black...

---

"...va...ova...Nova!" A voice called

Nova's eyes slowly opened and she saw Antauri's worried face and ocean blue eyes. Antauri smiled and petted her cheek (face).

"You gave me a fright." Antauri said

Nova jolted up and said "Wait! Where's that boy?!"

"What boy?" Antauri asked with an anime sweatdrop running down his neck

"There was this boy that was moving around like he was danceing, and he was surrounded by darkness, and he turned the water to ice, and, and, and--"

"Nova, calm down! There was no boy."

"What? But...I saw him with my own eyes..."

"Prehaps you where dreaming."

"NO!" Nova scolded and jumped up "I **DID **see him! And he had the same eyes and voice as you!"

Antauri gulped and slightly started to sweat. Nova's angry face turned into a confused one. She leaned in front of him and Antauri blinked. She looked at Antauri's chest and then her fingers touched a silver chain around his neck. She gently pulled it out to find the same necklace that the boy was wearing! Nova gasped and Antauri mentaly kicked himself.

"Antauri, **you **were that boy...?" She asked

He gulped then sighed "Yes..."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Antauri stood and said "I didn't want you to know about my past...just yet..."

"Well, I know. So, you mind telling me?"

Antauri smiled and sat back down next to Nova. Then he started him story about his mother and father, his 2 sisters. (I'll give y'all 3 guesses) He hesitated, but he told about his and his youngest sister's adventure with their old master Master Ea. ((Me: (Glares))) Nova sat there and listened closely not inturupting. Then when he finished they heard a bush move and they jolted their heads to in.

Then a black cat with yellow/green eyes and a red bandana popped out. They relaxed then a girl stepped out.

"Hello, 'Tauri." She said and stepped out of the shadow of the tree

Antauri anime sweatdropped to see Meeca standing there.

"How long have you been there?" Nova asked

"Just long enough to heard 'Tauri's life." Meeca answered smirking

"'Tauri?" Nova questioned

"Oops..." Is all Antauri could say

"Oops!? That's all you need to say! Oops! You kept a secret about you, the hyperforce, the stupid dark worm, SK bonehead, **AND **about you having a **girlfriend**!"

"GIRLFRIEND!" Nova and Antauri yelled

"Yea," Meeca started and smirked "I saw how y'all look at each other! Antauri's in love!"

Antauri blushed

"And the worst part about you lying is the fact I found out from your former leader 6 months ago!" Meeca grinned

"I'm--WAIT A DANG SECOUND! You found out **6 months ago!**" Antauri yelled

"Yea, pretty much."

"Former leader? Wait, you mean Mandarin?" Nova asked

"Duh! Didn't y'all listen to M.Meeca's letter she sent to y'all when Mandy and Shia came to visit?" Meeca asked

The 2 blink and said "Ooooooohhhhhh!"

"Idiots." Meeca muttered

"Ekem. I hate to ruin the family reunin, but...I'M STILL HERE!" A voice called from below

"Oops. Sorry, Mini 'Tauri!" Meeca said anime sweatdropped and looking at the black cat

"D-Did he just talk!" Nova asked

"Of course I did. And Meeca, don't call me Mini 'Tauri!" Mini 'Tauri scolded

"Aw, but it's a cute name and 'sides we can't have 2 Antauris! That would be confusing!" Meeca protested

"2 Antauris?" Nova and Antauri asked

"Yea, this is Antauri's black form in cat form! I named 'im!"

"WHAT!"

"I thought Antauri's black form was distoried..." Nova said

"As did I..." Antauri said

"Not quite you numbnut." Mini 'Tauri said annoyed

"Did he just call us 'Numbnuts'?" Antauri asked

"Yea, pretty much." Meeca said

"You got a problem wit' that, Antauri the King of Numbnuts!" Mini 'Tauri yelled then shined black

Meeca muttered something and Nova looked at her confused. Nova thought she said somthing like 'Stupid Mini 'Tauri is always asking for a fight' or 'Antauri better be happy' Nova couldn't tell which.

Then in Mini 'Tauri's place was a young boy a few years younger then Antauri, short messy blck hair, yellow/green eyes, a golden triangle-shape earring on his left ear, a chinese outfit different from Antauri's, black shoes, and his outfit was outlined with black also.

Antauri glowed silver and he transformed into his human form, too. Meeca's eyes looked at Antauri then Mini 'Tauri who where glaring at each other and slightly growling. She sighed and stepped up. She grabbed both of their heads and slammed them together making a hollow sound ((Me: (Grins))). They groaned and rubbed their heads.

"Bakas." Meeca muttered

"Hey, what's that hanging out of your pocket?" Nova asked the young girl

"Hm?" She asked and looked down to see a silver chain necklace with a golden sun and a golden star in the middle "My necklace."

"But Antauri has somthing so similar to it..."

"I know. He both similar necklaces and I'm his little sister anyway."

"Oh...LITTLE SISTER!"

"Yea, ain't it obivous?"

"No."

Meeca stared blankly then muttered under her breath again. That was really creeping Nova out.

Nova tried to change the subject "So, do you have a power like Antauri?"

"Yea, Antauri has darkness and ice, while I have light and fire." Meeca answered

"And Meeca, luckly, hasn't burned anything down, yet. That I know of atleast." Antauri joked

Meeca glared and said "Atleast I didn't freeze Master Ea with my ice powers."

Antauri flinched and muttered under his breath.

_Oh, now I see how their related. Both mutter under their breaths..._Nova thought and anime sweatdropped

Mini 'Tauri sat there still in his human form clearly annoyed "Even when I'm in human form everyone forgets about me..." Mini 'Tauri stated

"IDIOT!"

"BAKA!"

"FIRE FREAK!"

"ICE **PRINCESS!"**

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU!"

Then Nova and Mini 'Tauri anime sweatdropped as Meeca and Antauri glared ice, fire, and their pretty sure they saw lightning in there, too.

What they didn't know was that a young boy with dirty orange hair, and red eyes were watching them. The boy smirked and said:

"Almost time..."

* * *

End of Chapter 3!

YAHOO! Chapter 3 it **DONE**! Sorry that it couldn't be long. STUPID COMPUTER! (About to smash it)

Antauri (In human form): (Holds me back) Have you **ever **heard of anger managment?

Me: No, but you'll be hearing it if you don't let me GO!

Antauri: No. You always what to distory your computer when it doesn't do what you want...

Me: That's 'cause it's evil...pure evil...eviler then my sis...eviler then my sis and SK put together...eviler then--(Antauri puts his hand over my mouth) MPHM!

Antauri: (Sighs) She just goes on-n-on...Well--

All (excpet me): **Please Review!!!**

Me: MPHM! (Trans: Guess who that mysterious boy was!)


	4. Past, Present, What Future?

**Chapter 4: Past, Present, what Future?**

((Le Gasp)) I'm actually...UPDATING! Oh, my...

Antauri: I know, I'm surprised, too...

Me: ((Looks at calender)) How long has it been? A year? 2 maybe...Oh, dear...

Antauri: Well, you've made them wait this long, start the story!

Me: Right, right, right, r-- ((Looks around)) Erm, where's my giant red button?

Antauri: In you're closet.

Me: It's gone.

Antauri: Eh?

Me: My closet is like...a black hole or something, it's impossible to find anything! Anyway, we'll just have to start the show without it.

* * *

"Hey, do you guys have a feeling we're being watched?" Mini 'Tauri asked.

Nova looked around and answered "I do..."

"It feels like it's coming from over...there." Antauri pointed to a nearby bush.

"Eh, actually, Antauri, I think it's coming from over there." Meeca said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Well, you've been wrong before."

"Excuse me? How do you know **I'm **wrong? You've made plenty of mistakes!"

"Yes, but that was before I was trained with the Power of Primate. I am right."

"Tch, more like the Power of Getting Lost! You've always had a horrible sense of direction! You are wrong."

"**I **have a horrible sense of direction? Ha! Let's remember **who** got us lost on that mountain trip with Master Ea!"

Meeca's jaw dropped "I WAS FOUR! Will you ever let that go!"

"No! I almost fell to my death on that mountain!"

"Again, I was FOUR! I didn't know the difference of a snake and a vine!"

Antauri shuddered "Meeca, usually if a vine moves, has scales, and has long fangs usually means it's NOT a vine!"

Meeca pouted then shrugged "Well, at least we learned about your fear of snakes."

"I was ten! I'm not afraid of snakes anymore!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

"Oh my god! There's a giant cobra behind you!"

"EYAH! KILL IT KILL IT!" Antauri screamed jumping into a tree.

Meeca laughed hard and Nova's eyes went wide.

"Um, Antauri? Are you OK?" Nova asked nervously.

"Kill it!" Was Antauri's only answer.

"Antauri," Nova started calmly "there is no snake. Meeca was just joking."

A long silence filled the forest.

He looked at Meeca a long time and bluntly stated "I hate you."

"Love you, too, nii-san, love you, too." Meeca giggled.

"Do they always do this?" Nova asked.

"Yeah...unfortunately..." Mini 'Tauri answered.

"Wait, what were we talking about again?" Meeca asked.

"We felt think someone was watching us."

"Oooohhhhh, I think it was this wa--"

"NO!" Mini 'Tauri and Nova yelled.

"What?"

"This how yours and Antauri's fight started!" Nova exclaimed.

"I think what ever it was, was scared by Antauri and Meeca's arguing..." MT joked bitterly.

Meeca glared at the black haired boy and bitterly stated "Are you sure it wasn't scared by you? I mean just look at you," She smirked and chuckled "You could scare S.K Bonehead!"

Mini 'Tauri glared back "You're the one to talk?"

Nova and Antauri sighed when MT and Meeca started haveing a staring/glared contest. The contest was broken when MT suddenly stiffened. A black light surrounded him and he turned back into a cat, his ears perked up. Meeca, Nova, and Antauri looked at each other in wonder.

"Someone is near at a fast speed..." MT muttered.

"An enemy?" Meeca asked raising a brow.

"Maybe..."

"Or it could be the hyperforce." Antauri said.

Meeca grinned and waved her hand at Antauri "Oh, don't be silly! It's couldn't possibly be them!"

Antauri stared at her and leaned his back against a tree truck "Alright, Miss I-Know-Everything. You take care of the 'enemies'."

Meeca scoffed, placed her hands on her hips, and turned away to the direction of the intruders "Fine, stand back and watch this!"

She took her stance and waited as the figures got closer. Suddenly she whipped out a chain of fire to the targets andwould havemade a direct hitif Antauri didn't tackle her to the ground throwing her attack off balance.

"Idiot." Antauri muttered getting up "It's the hyperforce!"

Meeca sat up and looked. It was the hyperforce. They had looks of horror. Antauri (after he transformed back into a robot monkey) and Nova ran over to them to see if anyone was hurt.

Mini 'Tauri walked over to Meeca and smirked "Big mistake huh?"

Meeca's eyes narrowed "No."

MT blinked in confusion "What are you talking about? You nearly hit them!"

Meeca looked blankly at the Hyperforce "Who said I was aiming at them."

A look of shock spread across MT's face "W-What?"

"There was a shadow that did not belong to the Hyperforce in the bush to Antauri's right, that was what I was aiming for, it's gone now." Meeca sighed and closed her eyes.

"So that thing I smelled, it was oddly similar to...you know..." MT whispered so only Meeca could hear.

"Yeah, I figured. There is no doubt it's him." Meeca whispered back and MT looked at her with a worried look.

"You O--" MT was cut off by Meeca jumping up and grinning widely as if they never had the conversation.

"C'mon, MT! Let's go meet 'em!" She cheerfully said picking up Mini 'Tauri and running over to the Hyperforce.

* * *

Things are really getting intense! Some of you guys have guessed who the shadow was, but just so you know, it isn't Mandarin.

Mini 'Tauri: That gives it away doesn't it?

Me: (Shrugs) Maybe.

MT: (Sigh) You are such an idiot, and you went from humor to drama?

Me: (Tilts head) I wouldn't call it 'drama'...

MT: Whatever...

Me: Say it.

MT: Do I have to?

Me: Yes, or else (Evil grin)

MT: (Sigh) Please Review!


End file.
